


Quixotic

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [211]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Lost Sock Day, M/M, bit of fun, case of the missing socks, first morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quixotic: adjective: kwik-ˈsä-tik: exceedingly idealistic; unrealistic and impractical.</p><p>originates from the character of Don Quixote, 18th century</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quixotic

**Author's Note:**

> same boys from Nonplus
> 
> a bit about Lost Sock Memorial Day:
> 
> http://www.gone-ta-pott.com/lost_sock_memorial_day.html

"Seriously?" John yawned and stretched and looked over the side of the bed where Sherlock had just disappeared.

"Objects just don't disappear. Even socks. It goes against the laws of nature... and... and... aaaaachhhhooooo!!!"

"It's five in the morning, don't you think this rather quixotic investigation can wait a couple more hours?"

Sherlock slid out from under the bed, sat up and ruffled the dust from his hair. Then looked up at John and sneezed again. "I just think it's a preposterous notion that socks disappear. I have never lost a sock, myself...it all comes down to -"

"Order and method, and a good sock index, yes, I know, love."

"Exactly." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him. "You are... aaaaaaaachhhhooooo... agreeing with me...so I'll come back to bed."

"No shit, Sherlock. Yes, I want you to come back to bed. I miss you."

"Don't be ridiculous, John, I'm right here, how can you miss me if I'm in same room, feet away from you...oh. Hmmm....let me go brush my teeth?"

"Sherlock..."

"Was last night...uhm...acceptable? It's...just that...achhhhhhoooooo...damn it...it was the first time in years and I'm not sure if..."

"It was more than acceptable, couldn't you tell?" John grinned at him, then kissed him on the nose. "Please, I'll help you later. Promise. 'The Adventure of the Abandoned Argyle'...."

Sherlock climbed back under the covers. "The Saga of the Single Silk Stocki.... accchooooooooo...ng." He sighed and took the offered tissue, blew his nose and studied the face that was looking at him in a way that made his heart rate speed up. "John..."

"Sherlock?"

"Maybe later...after tea, we could uhm, move your things in here, so you won't lose any more socks?"

"Are you offering to help me create a sock index?"

"Uhmmm...maybe...?"

John kissed Sherlock's forehead, left cheek, right cheek, then his chin, before nodding gently and kissing him on the lips until they both had to pull away.

"That's a lovely idea, though most of my socks are just black and white, makes for a boring index, I would think."

"Then you need new socks. I'll make an appointment with my sock guy, he can take one look at a person and know exactly what socks they should wear."

"Later."

"Much later." Sherlock sighed as John started from the top of his head and worked his way down to his still cherry red toenails, and back again.

Socks were bought and appropriately indexed, though John laughed when Sherlock's sock guy took one look at him and said, "Black and white...that's all he should ever wear...in all my years...I've never seen..."


End file.
